Elwood City MKII
by George Nordgren's Stalker
Summary: [Arthur]Not an actual story, just a place for me to write the nonsense that comes to me. First story: FLCL: Arthur Style


It's me again! I realize I already have one story going, but I really need to have a story where I don't need to worry about plot and continuity and things like that. So... This is basically a story of mental farts. Heh... Stuff like this helps me rid my writer's block. This has nothing to do with anything. It isn't supposed to make any sense whatsoever. So have fun reading!  
  
First chapter has some slashy-ness in it... Other chapters might not. Meh. I writes 'em as I sees 'em. Also, this is a self insert story. Guess who I am!  
  
***  
  
Elwood City MKII  
  
Chapter One: 'Ride on Shooting Star' or 'FLCL: Arthur Style'  
  
***  
  
"Nothing ever happens in this town..." Buster sighed as he lay next to the creek, staring up at the sky. He was right, this month had been incredibly boring and slow. No one seemed to be as full of life as they usually would. It was almost as if his lively little town was turning grey.  
  
"Hey, Buster..." Buster felt George's arms wrap around him as he snuggled up against him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking..." Buster sighed. "Have you noticed how... Boring this place has been?"  
  
"Yeah... I heard the museum opened a new exhibit on dirt..."  
  
"Bleh! Dirt? Not even Brain would be interested in that!"  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
The two lay together, listening to the quiet sounds of the water rushing and birds tweeting. Suddenly, Buster sat straight up, knocking George off of him.  
  
"Hey!" George said, rubbing his head. "What--"  
  
"Shh!" Buster's ears twitched. "Do you hear that?"  
  
George blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Something... Sounds like a motor..."  
  
George strained to hear, and he did hear the low whine of a motor. "Hey! I hear it!"  
  
"Sounds like it's coming this way... Come on, let's go somewhere else." Buster got up and dusted off his pants.  
  
"Why should we leave?" George asked.  
  
Buster looked in the direction of the sound. "I... I don't know. I have a bad feeling about it..." The sound became rapidly louder, and someone on a yellow moped started to come into view. "Come on! Let's go!" Buster called fearfully, grabbing George's hand.  
  
"Buster...?" The moped was closing the distance between them. You could now see that the driver was a bunny girl with antlers and pink hair under her red helmet... And she had a blue guitar strapped to her back.  
  
"Oh no..." Buster murmured, frozen in place. The girl sped towards Buster and George as they stood petrified in fear. Then she grabbed the guitar from her back.  
  
"Iiiiiit's LUNCHTIME!" She shouted as she drew her arm back for a swing. Fortunately, she never got to hit anyone with that guitar. Unfortunately, she ran over Buster.  
  
"Buster! Oh my gosh..." George dropped to Buster's side, and took his wrist. "He still has a pulse, thank goodness..."  
  
Meanwhile, the girl had stopped her bike. "Hmph. I missed..." She turned to look at the boys, and her jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD! I've killed that little boy! I killed him!" She jumped off of her bike(which toppled over and made an annoyed sound) and dashed to Buster's side. She poked him with her guitar. He didn't move. George glared at the girl.  
  
"What in the heck is wrong with you?" He yelled angrily.  
  
She didn't hear him. She was too busy mumbling to her self. Suddenly she screamed. "I really did kill him! Oh my god, I have the blood of a child on my hands! I'm terrible! Evil! I killed him! Just like that: BANG! Well, more like: BONG! Or maybe: BOONK! Any way I killed him... How will I live with this TRAGEDY? This ATROCITY? AUUGH!!" She sank to her knees and began sobbing.  
  
George looked at her strangely. "Hey, he isn't dead... You need to be more careful when you drive! And you should take him to a hospital right now!"  
  
The girl looked up at him. "He's... He's not dead?" She sniffled.  
  
"Um... Yeah..."  
  
She grinned evilly. "Great! All we gotta do is bring him back to consciousness!" She lowered her face to Buster's.  
  
"H-Hey! What are you doing?" George yelled.  
  
"Bringing your boyfriend back to life, dummy." She pressed her mouth to Buster's and began performing CPR, with a twist. After blowing into him... She punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Gaaaah!!" Buster sat up quickly and started coughing.  
  
"Buster! Are you ok?" George asked.  
  
"Ow... Why does everything hurt?" Buster clutched his stomach.  
  
The girl stood up and grinned that wicked grin again. She pulled her guitar off of her back. "Now, let's try this again." With that, she swung at Buster's head as hard as she could.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Buster flew back about three feet and landed on his face.  
  
"...Ow..."  
  
George looked on in shock. He turned to the girl. "WHAT is your PROBLEM? Stop hitting him!"  
  
The girl just laughed and got back on her moped. "Serves you two right. Have fun you guys! Hahahahaha! Love and peeeeeeace!" She sped off.  
  
George ran over to Buster. "Are you ok? You need a doctor?"  
  
Buster turned over. He had a huge red bruise on his forehead. "Whuh? Why would I need a doctor?"  
  
"Oh no! You have amnesia! Hey, what's this?" George poked the bruise on Buster's head.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"  
  
"Oh. It hurts, huh?"  
  
"Geh..." Buster stood up shakily. "That was... Bizarre."  
  
George nodded. "We should get you to a hospital, quick. That crazy lady on the bike could have given you a concussion." He held onto Buster's arm, and they began walking back into town. Halfway to the hospital, George couldn't help himself. He reached over and poked Buster's head again.  
  
"AAAAAAAH! What's wrong with-- GURKK." Buster doubled over and clutched his head.  
  
"Still hurts, huh?" Suddenly, a long horn shape sprouted from Buster's head.   
  
"What the..." Another horn, and then another came out of his head. Soon, the arrangement of horns started to look like a hand. The hand began to force it's way upward until you could see an arm, then a shoulder. George watched, speechless. Eventually, an entire giant robot had come out of Buster's head, leaving Buster dizzy and disoriented on the sidewalk. The robot looked left and right, and began to destroy buildings and trees.  
  
George helped Buster up. They heard a familiar sound behind them, and the girl on the bike zoomed past. She leapt off of her moped and swung her guitar hard at the robot. Soon, they were engaged in battle as the two boys looked on.  
  
"Buster?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
The antlered bunny girl struck her final blow on the robot and it crashed to the ground. She stood victoriously next to it. "I am the GREATEST! Woooohah!" She began dancing.  
  
"She has some major damage..." George muttered.  
  
Buster stormed up to her. "Hey you!"  
  
She stopped dancing and looked at Buster. "Ooh! Are you here to congratulate me on my VICTORY?"  
  
"No! I want answers! What the heck did you do to me? Why did that robot just climb out of my head?" He pointed to the burning wreckage that was once a robot.  
  
The girl giggled. "You ask too many questions. Go away." She shoved him over and walked back to her bike.  
  
"Wait! I'm not done! Who are you?"  
  
The girl turned. "Who am I? Why, I'm Lucifer, of course! Ta!" She sped off on her moped cackling.  
  
Buster and George could only stare after her, dumbfounded. They turned to look at the wreckage of the nearby buildings and the once-robot.  
  
"Buster... Do me a favor, please." George said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never complain about being bored again."  
  
***  
  
Wahahahahaha!! That was longer than I planned. Wooooo. I'm ready to write actual fanfiction now! Yay! Fourth chapter of 'One Week' should be up later this week.  
  
Stay tuned for more madness! LOVE AND PEEACE! 


End file.
